


Stay for Dinner?

by craigburrrns



Category: Doctor Who, Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 06:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craigburrrns/pseuds/craigburrrns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor meets an old friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay for Dinner?

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in ten minutes after I came up with the idea in Geography class, that's why it's really short.
> 
> Thanks to tumblr users invisibleninjatoby and lisagetsrealbored for writing things with me in class.

The Doctor sprang out of the TARDIS , tripping over his shoelace as he did so, then assured Clara he did in fact know how to tie his shoelaces and that he was simply making a fashion statement.  
"Trust me Clara, in two hundred years this will be a craze." he told her, gesturing toward his shoes and smiling enthusiastically.  
"Prove it." she replied, grinning.  
"How can I do that!?"  
"You have...this." she grunted, knocking on the outside wall of the big blue box.  
"Her! It's a her! How many times do I need to tell you not to be rude to her?" The Doctor pouted, "Say sorry."  
"I'm not going to apologise to a phone box!" she spluttered.  
The Doctor's jaw dropped and he pivoted, now facing the TARDIS.  
"She didn't mean that."  
"I di-" Clara spat, before being interrupted by a sharp echoing footstep from behind her.  
The Doctor tip-toed and looked over Clara's shoulder. "Oh no." he whispered.  
Clara turned, there stood a tall man in a sharp black suit and red tie. Every feature of his face struck her: his chiselled jaw, the steely eyes, the hair scraped to the side. His shoes clicked as he advanced on Clara as she straightened her back, raising her head.  
"Doctor Hannibal Lecter, at your service." he said, taking her hand and planting a gentle kiss on it.  
He looked up at the Doctor and grinned, it was a wolf like grin - not creepy, but effecting.  
"Ah, Doctor, why don't you and your friend stay for dinner?"


End file.
